Please stay with me!
by Kuro Mie MI
Summary: sebuah pengharapan, untuk kebahagian semu, dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta /tidak baik dalam bikin summary, tertarik? langsung baca ajah
1. Chapter 1 prolog!

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

**Please stay with me! : BY KURO MIE MI**

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_**yah.**

Chapter 1 Prolog

Suka, aku sangat suka padamu, sejak perama kali kita bertemu, aku selalu menyukaimu.

Tak pernah lepas _emerald_ ini memandangi sosokmu, sosok yang sangat mempesona, membuatku kehilangan kesadaran untuk beberapa detik.

'Aku suka kamu!' memori lama berputar dalam ingatanku, kau ingat saat pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaan ku padamu tiga tahun lalu?

_Flashback_

"Kau lihat Naruto?" tanya sorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia dua belas tahun pada gadis yang seumuran dengannya.

Gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris _emerald_ itu menggelengkan kepala "Ada apa memangnya Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan ramen dari Itachi-_nii._" jawab anak bernama Sasuke itu.

gadis berambut merah muda itu bersemu merah "Sasuke-_kun_ memang baik sekali yah, itu lah sebabnya aku selalu menyukaimu." pujinya.

"Kau merepotkan dirimu dengan membawakan ramen untuk anak pengganggu dan menyebalkan itu, yah, wajar saja dia seperti itu, anak itu memang tidak memiliki orang tua dan hidup sebatang kara, jadi wajar saja dia liar, tak pernah mendapatkan nasehat dari orang tua, berbeda dengan Sasuke-_kun_, kau sangat sopan, baik, pintar, aku suka kamu, aku sangat menyukaimu." gadis itu tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam gadis itu "Sakura, kau sangat menyebalkan!" ujarnya tajam kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu.

_Emerald_ milik gadis itu membulat sempurna, kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke itu benar-benar hantaman telak baginya, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas.

'Ap..apa, dia membenciku.' batin gadis itu lesuh.

_End flashback._

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku terus memandangimu, walau kita tak pernah saling bicara, aku terus menyukaimu sampai sekarang.

Sasuke, apa aku masih bisa berharap? Apa aku masih pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu?.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo cepat mainkan gitar mu!" ujar pemuda berambut _spiky_ dengan iris sapphire sejuk.

Aku menatapnya, pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang dulu pernah ku hina dihadapan Sasuke, ialah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatku, orang yang selalu ku hina kini menjadi orang yang sangat dekat denganku, dia sangat baik padaku.

Jika ku ingat perkataanku dulu padanya, rasanya aku ingin memukul diriku hingga babak belur saat itu.

"Hm." Sahutku.

Aku mulai memetik gitarku pelan.

Alunan petikan senar kini terdengar membentuk beberapa nada.

* * *

"Soba ni ite kureru? Jounetsu no sukima de sotto  
Yasuragi wa itsumo Higeki no saki ni mienaku naru  
Chiisaku naru ai no kakera wo Hiroiatsumete wa  
Hitotsu Futatsu Kasanete iru no."

_(__Akankah kau berada di sisiku? Dalam keinginan besar yang perlahan menghilang  
Kedamaian selalu tak pernah terlihat di hadapan tragedi  
Aku mengumpulkan kepingan kecil cinta ini  
Satu bagian, dua bagian, aku menumpuknya)_

Senandung kecilku mengalun diiringi oleh petikan gitarku, lirik lagu yang sangat cocok menggambarkan diriku dengannya.

* * *

"Aitai to Tada negau dake de  
Konna ni mo Namida afureru kara.. My love  
Yozora ni ukabeta Tameiki ga koboreru  
Please Stay With Me"

(_Hanya dengan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu  
air mataku mengalir sebanyak ini, cintaku  
Kubiarkan kekesalanku melayang pergi ke langit malam  
Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…_)

Berharap dapat bertemu dan berbicara sepatah dua patah dengan mu, membuat air mataku mengalir, hatiku sakit, apa aku bisa bersama dengan mu? Pertanyaan itu selalu berkecambuk dalam otak ku.

* * *

"Koraeteru keredo Sokkenaku naranaide ne  
Kotoba tte itsuka wa Shinjitsu ni kawaru kara  
Puraido sainou kikoenai Yume no mama owarenai  
Hitotsu Futatsu Tsukiakashite yo"

(_Aku bisa menahannya, tapi jangan dingin padaku  
karena suatu saat kata-kata akan berubah menjadi kebenaran  
Kebanggaan dan bakat yang tak bisa didengar, tak bisa berakhir seperti mimpi  
Satu hal, dua hal, jelaskan semua padaku_)

Tolong jangan seperti itu, jawablah sapaan ku, balaslah senyum ku, tolong jangan dingin padaku, hatiku selalu sakit karena itu.

* * *

"Aitai to Ieba Mata kurushimete shimau?  
Namida afureru no ni… My love  
Surechigau tabi ni Itoshiku natte yuku  
Please Stay With Me"

(_Apakah aku akan menyakiti diriku lagi jika kukatakan aku merindukanmu?  
Air mataku mengalir lagi, cintaku  
Setiap kita berpapasan, kau semakin berharga bagiku  
Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…_)

Memandangimu selalu membuatku bahagia, hanya dengan menatapmu, rasa cintaku semakin besar,Sasuke-_kun_tolong bersamalah denganku.

* * *

"Motto shiritai  
Anata no koe ga kikitai  
Nakitaku natte  
Tomadatte  
Yowai yo ne?"

(_Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu  
Aku ingin mendengar suaramu  
Rasanya ingin menangis  
Rasanya aku bingung  
Aku begitu lemah,kan?_)

Aku ingin lebih mengenal mu, aku ingin selalu mendengarkan suaramu, aku ingin bersamamu, perasaan ini sangat menyakitkan, hingga membuatku selalu ingin menangis, mungkin aku memang sangat lemah.

* * *

"Aitai to Tada negau dake de Konna ni mo  
Namida afureru kara… My love  
Yozora ni Ukabeta Tameiki ga koboreru  
Please Stay With Me"

(_Hanya dengan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu  
air mataku mengalir sebanyak ini, cintaku  
Kubiarkan kekesalanku mengambang pergi ke langit malam  
Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…)_

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, aku bisa merasakan mutiara bening membasahi pipiku, aku menangis.

* * *

Aitai to ieba Mata kurushimete shimau?  
Namida afureru no ni… My love  
Surechigau tabi ni Itoshiku natte yuku  
Please Stay With Me

(_Apakah aku akan menyakiti diriku lagi jika kukatakan aku merindukanmu?  
Air mataku mengalir lagi, cintaku  
Setiap kita berpapasan, kau semakin berharga bagiku  
Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…_)

Terus dan terus menangis karena mengingatmu, entah berapa butir airmata yang turun, tak bisa ku bending, lagi dan lagi aku menangis karena ini.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa menangis?"Naruto terlihat panik menatapku yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Aku menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku "Bukan apa-apa!" ucapku menenangkan dengan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahku.

Pemuda itu membalas senyum ku "Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan dia!" ucapnya seraya menepuk-tepuk pundak ku.

Ia memang sudah lama tahu kalau aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_, aku tersenyum "Terimakasih Naruto…"

'Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu.' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Hm, oh ya, suaramu sangat indah, aku sampai ingin menagis mendengarnya!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hehe, tentu saja." ucapku bangga.

"Hahaha kau ini!"

Beruntungnya aku memiliki orang sebaik Naruto disisiku, ia selalu mendukung ku, menjagaku, menghiburku, ia adalah sahabat yang sangat berarti bagiku.

Bolehkah aku berharap, kau seperti dirinya, selalu berada di sisiku, melindungiku, mendukung, serta menghiburku sebagai kekasihku, Sasuke-_kun_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

Haloo minna.

Hadir dengan fic baru yang aneh, padahal fic lama belom selesai!.

Gak tau lah, saya juga heran, lol

oh iya, yang dikurungin itu terjemahan dari lagunya yah, terus klo yang di bawahnya lg itu isi hatinya sakura #gakjee

semoga minna paham

Oke, adakah yang mau baca kelanjutannya?

Oh iya ini masih prolog yah

Sekian lah.

Kuro mie mi


	2. Chapter 2 Awal yang baru!

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

**Please stay with me! : BY KURO MIE MI**

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

**No silent reader!**

**Chapter 2. Awal yang baru!**

Sinar keemasan menyinari bunga-bunga musim semi, membuat mereka mekar sedikit demi sedikit, kicauan burung terdengar bersahutan mengalun merdu menenangkan kalbu, tak kala dengan kokokan ayam yang menandakan hari baru telah tiba.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah jambu sebahu tersenyum manis menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia memasangkan sebuah pita merah pada rambut gulalinya, _emerald_nya berkedip dua kali, berikutnya ia mengambil tas berwarna putih miliknya kemudian melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih, tak lupa dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang dibalut oleh _blazer_ merah kemudian garis hitam dari ketiak sampai perbatasan pinggulnya, dibagian bawah rok rampel kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan hitam menambah sisi manis dirinya, juga kaus kaki panjang hingga betis, dan sepatu merah beraksen hitam.

Sungguh menawan, ya bahkan mampu membuat malaikat tak berkedip menatapnya.

"_Ohayou kaa-san._" sapa gadis itu pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik.

Gadis itu menarik sebuah kursi kemudian mendudukan dirinya disana, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat kepalanya.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_" balas wanita berambut orange sebahu dengan iris _sapphire_ itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut menatap putri semata wayangnya itu, tanganya dengan cekatan menaruh sebuah pring berisikan makanan, ditambah dengan segelas susu hangat untuk putrinya itu.

"_Ittadakimasu._"

Haruno Sakura gadis berambut merah muda itu melahap _sandwich_ dihadapanya, sedetik berikutnya piring yang tadinya diisi oleh _sandwich_ itu kosong seketika.

Haruno Mebuki hanya menggeleng maklum menatap anaknya itu, dirinya menyibukan diri dengan mencuci beberapa piring kotor.

Tok tok tok.

Tiga ketukan terdengar masuk ke telinga mereka.

Mebuki beranjak untuk membukakan pintu, melihat siapa gerangan yang bertamu pagi-pag, meski sebenarnya ia telah mengetahui siapa itu.

"Biar aku saja, _kaa_-_san_ lanjutkan saja cuci piringnya!" ujar Sakura.

Gadis itu kemudian berlari menuju pintu rumah berwarna _moccasin_, kemudian membukanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap tamunya "_Ohayou Naruto._" sapanya pada pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Pemuda yang mengenakan _t-shirt_ coklat yang agak kumal kemudian celana pendek berwarna hitam itu tak berkedip menatapnya.

Mulutnya sedikit ternganga ditambah lagi dengan _sapphire_ yang terbelalak, sungguh ekspresi yang sangat lucu, setidaknya itu yang dipirkan oleh gadis merah jambu itu.

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tanganya dihadapan pemuda itu "Hoy _baka_! Kau berpikiran mesum yah?" ujar Sakura.

Seakan baru sadar (memang baru sadar sih) Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Bletak" gadis itu menjitak keras kepala Naruto itu "Benarkan kau berpikiran macam-macam." omelnya.

"_ittai_ Sakura-_chan_, kau kasar sekali, aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, sumpah!" Naruto mengajukan tanganya membentuk huruf V.

Sakura mendengus sebal, kedua tanganya memegang masing-masing pinggang miliknya "Aku tak percaya!".

"Sakura, sudah hampir jam tujuh, sebaiknya kau berangkat atau akan telat saying!" suara lembut khas ibunya terdengar.

Langsung saja ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya, jarum panjang menunjuk pukul 9 sedangkan jarum pendek hampir menunjuk pukul tujuh.

"Aku akan talat!" gumam gadis itu.

Segera saja ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah mencari tas putih miliknya, kemudian setelah itu berlari keluar menghampiri sahabar pirangnya.

"Oy _sukebe_, kau mau mengantar ku atau tetap di situ?" Sakura memutar _emerald_nya bosan.

Pemuda _sapphire_ itu membelalakan matanya '_Sukebe_?' batinya.

"Oh baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, ku pinjam dulu sepedamu yah!" Sakura menaikan dirinya pada sepeda ontel milik pemuda itu kemudian mengayuhnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ tunggu!" Naruto mengejar sepeda yang dikendarai Sakura.

Namun sepeda itu telah terhenti, rumah Sakura memang memiliki halaman yang cukup luas, ditambah lagi dengan halaman milik tetangganya yang sangat luas, oleh sebab itu untuk mencapai rumah lain perlu sekitar tiga puluh kayuhan.

_Emerald_ itu menatap seorang pemuda _raven_ yang baru saja masuk ke mobil mewah berwarna hitam.

Naruto yang kini telah berada di samping Sakura menengok ke arah mobil itu, Ia tahu betul pemilik mobil mewah itu, tanganya melambai menghentikan mobil itu saat hendak melewati mereka.

Pemilik mobil, seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut _raven_ yang mencuat kebeakang juga _onyx_ tajam membukan kaca jendela mobil itu, menatap dua orang yang berada di hadapanya.

"Hn?" ujarnya.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah "_Ohanyou Teme._" sapa Naruto.

"Hn?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya "Iya hanya itu, tak ada lagi!" ujarnya seolah mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud.

Segera saja pemuda itu menginjak gasnya kemudian meninggalkan mereka yang terus menatap heran.

"Kau tahu kan, dia memang seperti itu!" ujar Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lemah "Aku tahu." ujarnya.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dengan sangat santai, lupa akan sesuatu yang penting.

* * *

Ooo

* * *

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tertunduk lesuh meratapi dirinya yang kini dikuring di luar pagar, ya memang salahnya sendiri sih karena melupakan sesuatu yang penting, yaitu tadi dia hampir telat dan harusnya terburu-buru bukanya berjalan santai.

"Tin tin!" klakson mobil terdengar masuk kedalam indra pendengaranya, Sakura menengokan kepalanya menatap mobil mewah itu, mobil yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

"Sasuke?" gumanya dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala.

"Tin tin" klakson itu kembali terdengar, Sakura cukup mengerti apa yang dimaksutkan oleh klakson itu, ia menyingkir dari pagar mempersilahkan mobil mewah itu lewat.

Pintu pagar pun terbuka, dan mobil mewah itu masuk kedalamya, Sakura menatap dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini?'

Tak melewatkan sebuah kesempatan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sasuke, gadis itu langsung saja menerobos masuk melewati seorang satpam bertubuh gendut itu.

Namun sial satpam bertubuh gendut itu berhasil menarik pergelangan tanganya, menahan dirinya agar tak bisa masuk.

Sakura menggerutu sebal pada dirinya sendiri "Pak, saya mohon, sekali ini saja pak, boleh masuk yah!" ujarnya memelas, berharap dengan seperti ini satpam itu menjadi kasihan dan mengijinkanya masuk.

Samar-samar iris _emerald_ miliknya menangkap seluet yang sangat ia kenal berjalan menuju koridor.

'Sasuke?' batinya masih terus bertanya-tanya.

Satpam itu mendesah pelan "Baiklah nona, anda saya ijinkan masuk, tapi besok jangan harap saya sebaik ini, peraturan tetaplah peraturan!"

Sakura tersenyum senang "Yey, _arigatou_ _sir._" ujar Sakura kemudian ia melesat kabur sebelum satpam itu berubah pikiran.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Samar-samar terdengar suara masuk kedalam gendang telinganya, gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengintip sedikit dari tepi pintu.

"sial mana Kakashi-_sensai_ sudah ada." gerutunya pelan.

Ia menatap sahabat pirangnya yang kini sedang menatapnya prihatin.

Gadis itu mulai mengendap-endap pelan agar sang guru tak mendengar langkah kakinya.

"Jadi **ªloga** dikalikan dengan **ªloga** maka hasilnya adalah 1 , kemudian jika…"

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan-berharap sang _sensai_ terus menerangkan hingga ia tiba di kursi samping gadis pirang itu dengan selamat.

"Ada pertanyaan?" guru berambut perak dengan wajah ditutupi masker itu membalikan badan, menatap menyelidik kepada salah satu muridnya.

"Haruno-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, menatap sang guru, ia menggaruk pipinya pelan "Em, anu, em..aa"

"Sudah cepat duduk! kau mau bolos kan?"

_Emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna "I…iya _sense.._" segera saja ia berlari menuju kursi yang memang seharusnya diisi olehnya.

Ia mendudukan dirinya dengan agak kasar, mengusap dadanya perlahan dan bergumam "Syukurlah." beberapa kali.

"Hey, hey jidat, kau kenapa bisa telat?" tanya gadis pirang yang berada di sebelah gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap tajam sahabat _blonde_nya "Karena aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting _pig_!" ujarnya santai seraya mengeluarkan peralatan belajarnya.

Sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal, juga buku tulis berwarna hijau dan sebuah _boldpoint_.

"Heh? Apa itu?" gadis bernama Ino itu masih tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.

Sakura mendengus sebal "Aku lupa kalau aku sudah hampir telat!" serunya cukup keras.

Hingga membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap mereka jengkel, Sakura dan Ino tersenyum canggung ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk guru yang saat ini sedang mengajar.

Beberapa detik setelah itu kegiatan belajar mengajar kembali dilanjutkan.

"Kau beruntung, murid-murid di kelas ini baik, mereka tidak melaporkanmu tadi kan?" Ujar Ino, tanganya kini menopang kepalanya di meja.

Sakura tertawa kecil "Aku memang selalu beruntung Ino!" ujarnya dengan serigai kecil khasnya.

Ino mendengus bosan "Hey, tak selamanya kau akan seperti itu." ucapnya menasehati.

Sakura mengguk paham "Ya, ya, tetaplah jadi seorang penasehat, dan besok beberapa jangggut akan tumbuh di dagumu!" ledeknya.

"Hey, hey aku begini demi kebaikanmu." gerutunya pada Sakura.

"Tok, tok, tok" sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu, Kakashi guru bermasker itu berjalan menghampiri pintu yang memang telah terbuka cukup lebar itu, menghampiri orang yang mengetuknya.

Beberapa siswi tersenyum-senyum dengan semburat merah di wajah, ketika mengintip siapa itu.

Sakura mendengus "Apa sih mereka!" gerutunya bosan.

Namun tidak dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan saat berhasil menatap paras orang itu, ya meski ia harus berjinjit untuk mengintipnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, ia memang tak tertarik dengan hal itu, bisa ia tebak anak baru, dan anak baru ini pasti seorang pemuda dengan paras tampan hingga bisa membuat hampir semua teman satu kelasnya _blussing_.

Ya ia memang tak tertarik, karena satu satunya orang yang membuatnya sangat tertarik bahkan sampai saat ini adalah….

"Sasuke!" gumamnya pelan.

_Emerald_ itu membelalak sempurna, menatap pemuda tampan dengan kameja putih yang dibalut rapih oleh _blazer_ merah dengan garis hitam di bagian pinggang, kemudian dasi hitam, dan celana hitam, penampilan yang sangat sempurna, sungguh menawan.

_Raven_ dan juga _onyx_ menambah pesona sendiri pemuda itu.

"Hey bernafas!" Ino menyenggol pundak Sakura dengan pundaknya.

Sakura mengerjapkan emeraldnya berkali kali "Hh." kemudian menghembuskan nafas.

"Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi, terbengong menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah yang mulai kebiruan, hihihi, kau begitu terpesona rupanya." ledek Ino.

Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi sakura, _emerald_nya menatap pemuda _onyx_ itu dan kebetulan pemuda itu tengah menatapnya juga, tak sanggup atas pesona elang itu sang kelinci menundukan kepalanya.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke" ujar pemuda itu datar, saking datarnya tak ada intonasi disana, terdengar membosankan namun tidak dengan kaum hawa yang terpikat oleh pesonanya.

Mata mereka kini membentuk hati berwarna merah jambu, hahah begitu mempesonanya dirimu Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum kecil menatap sahabatnya yang masih tertunduk, memang pesona Uchiha membuatnya luluh, namun tidak sampai bertekuk lutut, karena hatinya telah ditaklukan lebih dahulu oleh pemuda lain.

"Hey, tadi si Uchiha itu menatap mu lho!" ujar Ino menggoda.

Sakura makin menundukan kepalanya, ia juga yakin kalau pemuda itu memang menatapnya tadi, tapi ia sangat yakin itu bukan tatapan suka, cinta, atau apalah melainkan itu tatapan kebencian.

Ino menyenggol pelan bahu gadis itu "Sinyal yang sangat bagus jidat!" godaya.

Sakura menghela nafas 'Bagus apanya? Aku tak mau berharap yah!' batinya pasrah.

"Hm Uchiha Sasuke, silahkan kau duduk sesuka mu!" ujar Kakashi santai seraya membuka buku orange yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kursi yang memang sedari tadi ia inginkan, menghiraukan tatapan memohon para siswi yang ingin duduk di dekatnya.

"Dia mendekat!" goda Ino "Kurasa aku akan disuruh pindah dari sini." lanjutnya.

Sakura kembali menundukan kepala, setunduk-tunduknya, ia senang pemuda itu satu sekolah denganya, ia sangat senang, namun ia takut, takut untuk sakit hati karena pemuda tampan itu.

"Grek" geseran bangku itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan Sakura, membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika.

'Di..dia dibelakang ku.' batin Sakura.

Sasuke memang telah memilih duduk di belakang Sakura, disamping karena tempat itu sangat pojok, dan dekat dengan jendela, yang memang ia menyukai tempat seperti itu, atau mungkin juga ada alasan lain, ya mungkin.

Selanjutnya Kakashi kembali melanjutkan KBM yang tertunda untuk kedua kalinya, dengan siswi melirik ke arah pemuda paras tampan yang baru saja masuk di kelasnya, sementara para siswa menatap jengkel pemuda itu, kemudian seorang gadis pirang yang tersenyum menggoda pada sahabat merah jambunya, dan seorang gadis merah jambu yang terus menundukan kepalanya, sungguh siklus yang aneh.

* * *

Ooo

* * *

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, gadis berambut merah muda itu merapihkan beberapa bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja, kemudian memasukan buku itu kedalam tasnya.

_Emerald_nya melirik seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya, sosok yang tampak begitu damai.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang memang sengaja ia buka, telinganya dipasangi sebuah alat yang bersenandung ria disana.

"Oy, jangan dipandangi terus!" _aquamarine_ itu menatap jenaka ke arahnya, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku tak memandangi apa-apa _pig_." kilahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apanya kau…"

"Terserah." potong Sakura cepat kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Ino.

"Brak"

Yah saking tergesa-gesanya hingga menabrak seseorang.

Tubuh mungil itu jatuh di lantai, Ino dengan segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura?" sebuah tangan terjulur kearahnya, Sakura menatap pemilik tangan itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah _babyface_, tersenyum lembut padanya, Sakura meraih uluran tangan itu kemudian bangun.

"Terimakasih _senpai._" ucapnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Sakura, kau ini, kau masih punya sepasang mata yang masih normal, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh seperti tadi." omel Ino terdengar nada khawatir di dalamnya.

Sakura menggeleng heran pada sahabatnya itu "Kau ini sahabatku, atau ibuku Ino?" sindirnya.

Ino menatap tajam kearah gadis itu "Aku pacar mu!" ujarnya lantang dan..

"Bletak" sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aw!" rintih Ino pelan.

"Senpai mencari siapa di sini?" tanya Sakura ramah "Barangkali saya bisa membantu." lanjutnya.

Sasori pemuda berambut merah itu kembali tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit, ia mengacak-acak pelan rambut gadis merah jambu itu.

"Tak perlu seformal itu Sakura, hahaha" tawa kecil terdengar keluar dari bibir tipisnya "Lagi pula aku mencari mu" lanjutnya

Sakura membalas senyum ramah pemuda itu, tak sadar dengan sebuah tatapan intens yang menatap tajam dirinya juga pemuda dihadapanya.

"Ada perlu apa dengan ku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino menyerigai jahil "Pantas saja, ada Sasori-_senpai_ yang tampan juga baik hati sih, yasudahlah, aku pergi duluan yah, jaa" Ino menepuk pelan pundak Sakura, kemudian melambaikan tangan dan melesat pergi.

Sedangkan sakura memberikan _deathglare_ andalanya kepada garis pirang itu.

Sasori tersenyum kecil, pemuda tampan itu memang sangat murah senyum.

"Ini soal festifal music itu lho," ucap sasori "Hmm, bagaiman kita bicarakan ini sambil makan?" lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ia mengikuti Sasori.

"Brak"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya sakura tertabrak, namun tidak seperti tadi, karena Sasori berhasil menahan tubuhnya, yah terlihat seperti adengan yang sangat _romantic_.

Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi gadis merah jambu itu, bayangkan saja, jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat, yah cukup dekat, dan cukup lama hal tersebut berlangsung.

"Ehem." deheman cukup keras mengakhiri tontonan _romantic_ itu.

Sakura segera memberdirikan tubuhnya, ia menatap tak percaya orang yang berdehem itu, bayangkan saja seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdehem cukup keras hanya karena melihat adegan seperti itu, ya harusnya seperti biasa ia tak perduli dengan apapun itu, harusnya seperti biasa ia sangat acuh, tapi ini? Entahlah, mungkin sangat panas baginya, mungkin!

"Kyaa, Sasuke-_kun._" jerit gadis berambut merah yang tadik menabrak Sakura.

Berita tantang murud baru itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat, apa lagi jika murid itu super, duper tampan seperti Uchiha Sasuke, hanya dalam hitungan detik satu sekolah mengetahui namanya.

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah itu, Sasuke terlihat sangat mengacuhkanya, sedangkan gadis berambut merah itu mengeluarkan rayuan andalanya pada pemuda itu.

"Hm, Sakura. Ayo!" ajak Sasori.

"Hm." Sakura mengguk, kemudian ia membenarkan roknya sedikit, lalu mengikuti Sasori, ekor matanya sempat melirik Sasuke dengan gadis berambut merah itu.

'Sakit' batinya seraya meremas baju dibagian dada.

* * *

Ooo

* * *

Sakura menyilangkan tanganya di atas sebuah meja, membiarkan kepalanya tertopang oleh tangan itu, matanya tetap memandang ke depan, memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata merah yang sedang menjelaskan, namun pikirannya berkecamuk.

Harusnya ia tersenyum dan bahagia setelah mendengar kabar dari Sasori-_senpai_ tadi saat istirahat.

'Mereka bilang lomba itu bukan solo tapi duo, apa kau bisa?' ia ingat betul ekspresi wajah Sasori saat mengatakan itu.

Ya, gadis itu memang tidak pernah berduet, ia merasa nada suaranya jika bernyanyi sangat aneh, dan tidak akan cocok dipasangkan dengan siapapun di _club_ musik.

'Kau tahu, banyak produser musik yang datang di sana, mereka ingin mencari penyanyi muda berbakat.' pikiranya terus berputar.

'Oh, _kami_-_sama_ produser? Ah aku memang selalu berharap direkrut oleh salah satu produser untuk di jadikan penyanyi terkenal!' batin gadis itu.

'Dan hadiahnya, mereka bilang hadiahnya biasiswa sekolah musik di Jerman, juga uang tunai yang.. yah kau tahu.'

'Astaga, Jerman? Sekolah musik' _kami-sama_ bolehkah gadis ini berharap untuk menang dan mengeluti hobinya di bidang musik, mendalami hobinya itu di Jerman.

_Emerald_nya menerawang, mengingat betapa susah hidupnya dan ibunya seteah kematian ayahnya satu bulan lalu, ibunya bekerja keras membanting tulang untuk menghidupinya, _emerald_nya sedikit berkaca-kaca mengingat itu.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana wajah Haruno Mebuki tadi, sayu, dan kelihatan sangat letih, ia ingin uang itu untuk ibunya membuka toko, atau apalah, dan menyewa pegawai, jadi ibunya tak perlu menjadi pelayan restaurant.

'Aku akan jadi parnermu, bagaimana kau mau kan?' dan itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuknya, Sasori juga memiliki suara yang terdengar aneh, namun sangat bagus, dan ia rasa sasori cukup sabar menghadapi keegoisannya.

'Hm, iya _senpai.'_

'Festifal musik ini bulan depan Sakura, jadi kita masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk latihan!'

"Haruno Sakura, jika kau punya waktu untuk bengong seperti itu, lebih baik kau keluar!" omel Yuhi Kurenai, guru muda itu.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata dua kali, menyadarkan dirinya dari alam pikiranya, gelak tawa terdengar di ruangan itu, dan hal itu semakin menambah kesadaran gadis merah muda itu, ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf _sensai._" ujarnya malu.

Ia sadar tak sepantasnya melamun di saat guru sedang menerangkan, namun bukankan dia juga manusia? Berhak merasa bosan bukan? Berhak memiliki alam pikiran bukan? Ya namun sekarang ia harus mencatat betul-betul kedalam otaknya 'Jangan melamun saat seorang guru muda bermata tajam sedang mengajar, jika tidak kau akan malu setengah mati!'

"Hey, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya ino seraya tersenyum jahil "Kau bingung untuk memilih si imut merah atau si tampan manusia es yah." sindir Ino.

_Emerald_ Sakura membelalak, namun bukan membelalak karena terkejut dan membeku di tempat.

Ia mati-matian menahan tawanya yang siap meledak 'Si tampan manusia es?' batinya mengulang perkataan Ino.

"Hihihihi." ia terkikik pelan, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan kedalam silangan tanganya yang tadi, ia berusaha meredam tawanya.

Sumpah demi apapun itu julukan teraneh yang pernah ia dengar.

"Brak, Haruno Sakura, apa yang kau tertawakan?" bentak Yuhi Kurenai pada Sakura yang masih terkikik dalam lipatan tangannya.

Sakura pun mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang takut kearah Kurenai, kemudian kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

Seluruh mata penghuni kelas kini menatapnya prihatin, namun tak jarang juga beberapa diantaranya memandang kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari kelas ini!" perintahnya, Sakura pun menurut ia tak ingin membuat gurunya semakin naik pitam dan marah, atau mungkin membincinya nantinya.

"Tunggu!" guru itu memberhentikan Sakura yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sakura pun memberhentikan langkahnya, berharap guru itu membatalkan niatnya untuk mengusir gadis merah jambu itu, ia manatap penuh harap _ruby_ milik Kurenai.

"Besok kau tidak boleh duduk dengan Yamanaka, kau duduk dengan Uchiha, mengerti!" lanjut guru itu.

Dan sekali lagi sepasang _emerald_ indah itu membelalak "Ta..tapi Sensai?" tolak Sakura.

Kurenai menatap tajam gadis itu "Apa?"

Sakura menggeleng, ya seperti yang telah dikatakan, dia tak ingin menambah masalah dengan guru itu, bisa-bisa nilai bahasa ingrisnya dimanipulasi dan dibuat serendah rendahnya.

Ia pun meninggalkan kelas tersebut dengan wajah selesuh-lesuhnya.

* * *

Ooo

* * *

Sinar matahari kala itu cukup terik, menembus celah-celah jendela yang memang tak di lapisi gorden itu, namun selalu ada penejuk di hari yang terik, semilir angin membelai lembut kulit putih miliknya.

Ia seorang pemuda _raven_ itu belum bergerak dari tempatnya duduk, padahal indra pendengaranya masih sangat normal untuk mendengar suara bel tiga menit lalu.

"Sakura, aku duluan yah, kau tahu seperti apa si pemalas itu bukan?"

Terdengar kikikan kecil seorang gadis merah jambu, gadis itu mengangguk maklum pada sahabatnya itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu melenggang pergi, setelah sebelumnya menyerigai jahil, dan melambai pada gadis merah jambu itu.

Sakura mendesah lemas, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja seperti tadi saat pelajaran Kurenai.

Buku-buku di mejanya masih berserakan, ia merasa sangat malas untuk merapikanya, lagi pula ia masih harus menunggu Naruto menjemputnya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mendapatkan ketenangan, yang ia yakini saat seperti ini memang saat yang paling tenang di kelas, karena semua siswa telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing, dan hanya dia di kelas.

Namun ia tak menyadari, sosok _raven_ itu belum beranjak dari sana_, onyx_nya menatap heran gadis merah jambu itu.

"Grek."

Sasuke menggeser kursinya ke belakang kemudian memapah tas ransel hitamnya di pundak kokoh miliknya.

_Onyx_nya menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini tengah terlelap di kelas itu, sosok yang tampak begitu damai.

'Deg'

Entah gejolak seperti apa yang selalu berkecambuk di dalam hatinya kala ia menatap gadis itu, gejolak yang selalu membuatnya muak, ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Kemudian ia ambil _blazer_ merah yang dicantolkan oleh gadis itu di punggong kursi, kemudian ia pakaikan _blazer_ itu pada gadis itu, dan melegang pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di kelas.

* * *

Ooo

* * *

"Tap, tap, tap" dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu berjalan menyusuri koridor cukup lebar dan panjang itu.

Ia tak mau membuat gadis yang memang selalu ia idam-idamkan itu menunggunya terlalu lama, dan tibalah kini pemuda itu tepat di ambang pintu sebuah ruangan.

_Sapphire_nya menatap seorang gadis yang juga manatapnya, gadis itu menatapnya, dengan tatapan tajam.

"Em, ano, eee, Sa.."

Gadis itu melangkah pelan ke arah Naruto, pemuda pirang itu.

Sementara Naruto mamundurkan langkahnya saat gadis itu maju, ia tahu, sangat tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh gadis itu padanya setelah ini.

"Em, Sa..Sak..kura-_cha..an._" ujarnya terbata-bata.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti "Ya, Na-ro-to-_kun_" ucapnya mengeja nama pemuda itu, tak lupa dengan embel-embel –_kun_ yang memang sengaja ia berikan.

"Sa..a"

"Bletak"

Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"Aw, aw." rintih Naruto pelan.

Sakura memberikan _deathglare_ andalanya pada pemuda itu, hingga membuat pembuda itu bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Kenapa lama sekali Naruto?" tanya Sakura mengintimidasi.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Maaf Sakura-_chan_, tadi bos ku menghukum ku karena terlambat."

"Hh" Sakura menghela nafas, ia tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda itu, tak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa sangat kasihan pada pemuda itu.

Bekerja keras membanting tulang sebagai tukang Koran sejak kecil, berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu sewaktu ayahnya masih hidup selalu dimanja-manjakan, semua keinginannya di turuti.

Gadis itu melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada "Ya sudah, aku ambil tas dulu!" ujarnya kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kelas mengambil ransel putih miliknya.

"Ayo!" ajaknya pada pemuda itu.

* * *

Ooo

* * *

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu.

Tubuhnya, masih di balut oleh kameja putih dan rok rampel kotak-kotak yang sejak tadi pagi ia kenakan.

Pahanya digunakan sebagai penyanggah sebuah gitar akustik berwarna putih gading.

"Em, selamat malam." ujarnya ramah.

Mereka, para tamu yang sedang asik menikmati hidangan dari _restaurant_ itu menatapnya sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya.

Satu petik, dua petik ia lantunkan membentuk sebuah intro lagu.

"_Every time I think of you_

_I get a shot right through into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I fine_

_Living a life that I can't leave behind,_"

Bibir mungil merah muda gadis itu mulai melantunkan nada-nada khasnya, kedua _emerald_ itu menatap langit-langit _restaurant_ tersebut, terlihat jelas gerogi tampak di wajah cantik itu.

"_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes and it's what nobody knows_

_And every day my confusion grows,"_

Kini satu dua orang mulai tertarik dengan penampilanya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada gadis itu.

"_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say."_

_Emerald_ itu menatap serang wanita berambut _orange_, sudut bibir wanita itu terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum bangga, gadis itu membalas senyum wanita paruh baya yang_ notabene_nya adalah ibu kandungnya.

Gadis itu memelik senar gitarnya, mengulang intro yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"_I feel fine and I feel good_

_I feel like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday,"_

Kini gadis itu mendapat perhatian penuh dari para tamu _restaurant_ itu, ia manatap wajah para tamu itu satu persatu, mereka terlihat menikmati lantunan lagunya.

"_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think you're what you seem_

_I do admit to myself that if I hurt someone else_

_Then I'd never see just what we're meant be,"_

Kedua iris itu kini menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang, pemuda itu menyengir kearahnya, ia menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya, membentuk bunyi tepukan yang singkron.

"_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say."_

Gadis itu kemudian memberhentikan alunan petikan gitarnya, _emerald_ itu menatap _sapphire_ sahabatnya, bingung apa yang dimaksutkan oleh sahabat pirangnya itu.

Pemuda itu mengencangkan tepukan tanganya hingga pengunjung yang lain menatapnya, kini pemuda itu sukses menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Pok, pokpok, pok!"

"Nyanyi, nyanyi." ujarnya disertai tepukan tangan "Nyanyi, nyanyi."

Pengunjung yang lain pun mengikuti hal yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu

"Pok, pokpok, pok,"

"Nyanyi, nyanyi!" ujar mereka.

Gadis itu kini mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksut oleh sahabatnya itu, ia menaruh gitar itu di atas kursi yang tadi ia duduki, kemudian berdiri di tengah panggung.

"Pok, pokpok, pok." gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengikuti gerakan para tamu dan juga sahabatnya

"_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say."_

Ia kembali melantuntan _chorus _lagu itu, namun kini tanpa alunan petikan gitar, tetapi dengan tepukan yang singkron dari para tamu, atau bisa dibilang semua yang ada di ruangan itu, juga dirinya.

"Ayo nyanyi bersama _minna!" _ajak gadis merah jambu itu pada semua orang yang ada di situ, dirinya menyadari memang ini sesuatu hal yang sangat diluar dugaan, ia merasa benar-benar berada di atas panggung.

"Pok, pokpok, pok, pok, pokpok, pok

pok, pokpok, pok!"

"_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say."_

Dengan tepokan yang sangat ramai, mereka bernyanyi bersama, sungguh sesuatu hal yang diluar dugaan, sorak sorai terdengar di dalam _restaurant_ itu, gadis itu memiliki karisma yang bisa membawa panggung kecil menjadi besar, ya sangat besar, sungguh sangat hebat.

"_Arigatou!_" ujar gadis merah jambu itu.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu terdengar, wajah mereka terlihat sangat puas dengan hiburan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau hebat Sakura!" puji pemuda berambut pirang saat gadis itu baru saja menuruni tangga panggung.

Sakura tersenyum "Ini juga karenamu, terimakasih Naruto!".

Pemuda itu bersemu merah, ia menyengir "Hahah, dengan begini kau bisa membantu ibumu yakan." ujarnya

Sakura mengguk, kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda itu.

"_Kaa_-_san_." _emerald_ itu menatap seoranng wanita paruh baya berambut _orange_ berjalan kearahnya, iris wanita itu tertutup akibat senyum lembut yang ia lontarkan.

'Apapun, untuk senyuman itu!' batin Sakura 'Apapun untuk kaa-san!' lanjutnya.

Kehidupan yang baru, perjuangan baru, untuk sebuah kebahagiaan baru, semoga saja.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Bersambung…._

* * *

.

.

.

Haloo minna.

Oke chapter dua udah publish.

Oh iya yang kemarin ngirim review tapi belum ada di kotak review, mungkin ffn lg eror(?)

Tapi reviewnya masuk ke email saya kok, makasih atas reviewnya..

Chapter ini review lagi yah.

typo? pasti masih banyak -.- .. tapi semoga lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya.

sekian

Kuro mie mi


	3. Chapter 3 Bolpoint

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

Please stay with me! : BY KURO MIE MI

Kali ini saya manggunakan jasa beta reader

arigatou gozaimasu kak **Rieiolanthe***peluk cium*

Selamat membaca

Jangan lupa _review_yah

* * *

**Chapter 3. Bolpoin!**

* * *

Embusan angin malam menerobos melalui celah kaca yang memang sengaja ia buka sedikit, _onyx_-nya sedikit menyipit kala memandangi jalan gelap di hadapannya.

_Tin-tin_

Mobil itu tepat berhenti di depan sebuah pagar hitam yang menyembunyikan rumah mewah di baliknya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, pagar tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan mobil hitam itu segera saja melesat masuk ke dalamanya.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil itu, pundaknya memanggul ransel hitam dengan gaya _shotic_ khasnya, ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju pintu utama kediaman itu.

"_Okaeri!_" ujar seorang pemuda dengan wajah hampir serupa dengan Sasuke, bedanya ia memiliki garis tegas di bawah matanya.

Pemuda yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda itu memandang entah pada siapa, _onyx_ redupnya menyipit menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil. "Bagaimana hari ini?"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya memandang pemuda itu, "ck, biasa saja!" Sasuke melemparkan ranselnya ke sebuah kursi yang memang sengaja ditaruh di depan pintu utama, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lainnya.

Itachi—pemuda yang duduk di atas kursi roda—tersenyum kecut, "Maaf! Aku menjadi kakak yang tidak berguna."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, _onyx_-nya yang tajam, kini sedikit menyayu. "Seperti bukan kau saja!" ucapnya datar.

"Sudahlah! Aku lapar. Ayo, kita masuk!" Sasuke kembali mengambil ransel hitamnya, baru saja ia ingin membuka knop pintu itu, sebuah suara menahanya.

"Yo! Teme, Itachi-_nii_!" sapa pemuda _blonde_ dari luar pagar hitam yang menjadi penjaga rumah itu.

"Yo! Naruto, kau mau ke mana?" jawab Itachi.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku habis dari rumah Sakura-_chan_, hehe ...," jawabnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke menajam seketika, tampaknya ada sesuatu yang tak dia sukai dari jawaban Naruto tadi.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke melanjutkan membuka knop pintu, tak mau terlibat dengan pembicaraan yang menurutnya tak berguna itu.

_Brak!_

Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit membanting pintu saat menutupnya.

Itachi hanya menggeleng maklum, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang heran pemuda yang _notabene__-_nya adalah sahabatnya itu.

"Dia mungkin kecapekan mengurusi perusahaan!" jawab Itachi seolah mengerti keheranan Naruto.

"O-oh!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah Ita-_nii_!" lanjutnya.

Itachi memandang kecewa kearah Naruto, "Kau tak mau makan di sini dulu?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tadi aku sudah makan di rumah Sakura-_chan__._"

"_Sou_ _ka_? Hmm ya sudah sampai jumpa Naruto!" Itachi tersenyum pada Naruto, ia mengangkat satu tanganya, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkanya—melambai pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa Ita-_nii_!" Pemuda itu membalas lamabaian tangan Itachi, kemudian meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

Itachi memang sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri sejak dulu, pemuda itu tahu betapa kesepiannya Naruto yang memang sudah tidak punya keluarga sejak kecil.

Dulu saat ayah dan ibunya masih hidup, Naruto selalu diajak untuk tinggal di rumahnya, namun Naruto selalu menolak hal tersebut, Naruto benar-benar tak ingin menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Itachi kembali tersenyum kecut saat mengingat hari-hari bahagia bersama orang tuanya.

'_Itachi! Antar __a__dikmu kesekolah ya__,__n__ak!'_ suara lembut ibunya bahkan masih terngiang di kepanya, kala ia memikirkan wanita itu.

'_Hm! Ini baru __a__nakku!'_ Bahkan suara tegas ayahnya, yang dulu dengan penuh bangga memujinya.

'Aniki!' Dan suara bocah Sasuke juga. 'Aniki! _Aku mau permen rasa tomat!'_

Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya, '_m__emangnya ada permen rasa tomat_,' batinnya.

"_Hoy__,__ Aniki baka_!"

Suara berat yang datar dan dingin sukses menyadarkanya dari lamunannya tadi.

"Mau minta permen rasa tomat?_"_ goda Itachi dengan serigai jenaka pada pemuda _raven_ yang tadi memanggilnya.

Bletak – sebuah jitakan keras sukses mendarat di kepala Itachi.

"_Ittai__,__ Otouto_!" itachi menggosok pelan kepalanya yang habis dijitak adiknya tadi.

"Tch! Memangnya aku peduli?_"_ ujar pemuda itu dingin, seraya mendorong kursi roda kakaknya, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

Itachi kembali menyerigai jahil. "Padahal dulu saat kau masih kecil itu lucu sekali, hahah ingat tidak saat kau merajuk minta permen rasa to—"

"Sudah diam!" potong Sasuke datar, "atau kau ingin mendapat jitakan kedua?" lanjutnya sengit.

"Hahahaha ..." Itachi hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ancaman _otouto__-_nya, tak bisa dipungkiri, menggoda adiknya adalah salah satu hiburan tersendiri untuknya, walaupun ia tak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi dari adiknya itu.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, sudah biasa baginya menanggapi godaan kakaknya itu, walau terkadang menyebalkan, namun ia lebih menyukai kakaknya yang seperti itu, dibanding kakaknya yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Diam-diam sudut bibir pemuda _onyx_ itu terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Helaian rambut merah jambu itu bergoyang dibelai angin, seragamnya yang ia kenakan pun ikut bergoyang kala melawan angin menggunakan sebuah sepeda. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam erat pundak seorang pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda tersebut.

Genggamanya kian mengerat saat pemuda _spiky_ dengan _sapphire_ indah itu mengencangkan laju sepedanya.

_Chit_

Sepeda itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar kecoklatan yang terbuka lebar itu.

Segera saja gadis merah muda itu meloncat turun dari pijakan kaki yang sedari tadi ia injak.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto!" gadis itu tersenyum lembut, membuat Naruto—pemuda _spiky_—bersemu merah.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Nanti tak usah menjemputku, ya! Aku ada latihan untuk festifal musik!" perintah gadis merah muda itu.

"Ta-tapi Sakura—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Sampai jumpa!" potong gadis itu cepat, kemudian ia melambai singkat pada pemuda pirang itu lalu mengikuti siswa lain masuk kedalam bangunan di balik pagar itu.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"Kyaaa!"

Emerald-nya melebar tak percaya. "A-apa apaan ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Wajar saja, saat ini kelas yang biasanya tenang dan damai, kali ini dipenuhi oleh jeritan histeris siswi-siswi yang menjadi fans dari orang baru di kelas itu.

Emerald itu memandang tak suka pada gadis-gadis yang memepetkan tubuhnya pada seorang pemuda _raven_, tak jarang di antara mereka mengedipkan mata jahil pada pemuda itu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, 'menjijikan!' batinnya.

_Puk_

Sakura menengok saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Menyebalkan, aku bahkan tak bisa duduk!" keluh gadis pirang yang menepuk Sakura, _aquamarine _-nya menatap kesal gerombolan siswi disana.

Ino—si gadis pirang –menyerigai jahil, "sepertinya gadis-gadis berisik itu harus diberi pelajaran."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Pig_?"

Ino menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya, kemudian menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. "Mungkin menampar gadis-gadis genit itu," ujarnya masih dengan serigai di wajah cantiknya.

_Bletak_—gadis merah muda itu menjitak pelan kepala sahabatnya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh!" ujarnya seraya menatap tajam Ino.

Ino mengusap pelan kepalanya."Jangan menjitakku sembarangan, Jidat!" omelnya pada Sakura.

Tanpa mempedulikan omelan Ino, gadis itu mendekati gerombolan siswi yang berada di sana.

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem pelan, membuat para siswi yang bergerombol di sana menatapnya sinis.

"Bukanya bermaksud mengganggu kalian atau apa. Tapi apa kalian tidak sadar? Kelakuan kalian ini merusak ketenangan kelas kami." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang.

"Apa masalahmu, _Pinky_?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terang, dengan kedua iris coklat memandangnya sinis.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Apa kau tak berkaca, rambutmu juga _pink_! Dasar pendek!" sambung Ino, _aquamarine_ memandang tajam gadis yang tadi mengatai Sakura _pinky_.

"Cih! Bilang saja kalian iri, karena kami bisa dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_!" timpal gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata.

Ino berkacak pinggang. "Hei, untuk apa aku iri, aku bukan gadis menjijikan seperti kalian yang berpindah dari cowok satu ke cowok lainya!" ujarnya sinis.

_Brak_—gadis berambut merah itu menggebrak meja.

Sukses membuat perhatian siswa di kelas tertuju pada mereka.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" gadis berambut merah terang atau sebut saja Tayuya yang disinyalir sebagai ketua _fansclub_ Sasuke mencengkeram kerah Ino.

Dengan segera Ino menepis tangan Tayuya.

"Aku yang mengatur di sini! Karena aku ketua kelasnya!" sinis Ino

"Cih, memangnya kami peduli?" Tayuya membuang ludah, ia memandang Ino jijik.

Hal tersebut membuat Ino semakin naik pitam, Ino mengepalkan tanganya, bersiap untuk memberikan sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi Tayuya.

"Cukup Ino, jangan kotori tanganmu!" geram Sakura, gadis itu menunduk menahan kekesalanya sejak tadi, "sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang!—" Sakura mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya, "atau, aku akan menyeret kalian keluar dari sini!" lanjutnya tajam.

Membuat gerombolan itu bergedik ngeri.

"Bagus Sakura-_chan_ usir saja orang-orang berisik itu!" timpal pemuda berambut mangkok dengan alis tebal.

"Iya, bila perlu jangan biarkan mereka ke sini lagi, dasar penggangu!" tambah gadis berambut oranye.

Gerombolan gadis itu merasa terpojok, mereka akhirnya menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu, tentu saja dengan tatapan tajam memandang Ino dan Sakura.

_Emerald_ dan _onyx_ bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

"Bagus wakilku!" puji Ino seraya menepuk-tepuk pelan pundak Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandanganya dari sang pemilik _onyx_.

Ino menyerigai jahil, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga mungil Sakura. "Tapi apa yang membuatmu melakukan itu jidat?" tanyanya berbisik.

Sakura sukses bersemu merah. "Diam, _Pig_! Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai wakil ketua kelas!" kilahnya.

Kemudian ia menaruh tasnya di samping tas ungu milik Ino.

_Aquamarine_ itu memandang jenaka, "apa kau lupa kata Kurenai-_sensai_ kemarin?" Gadis itu mengambil kembali tas selempang berwarna merah milik Sakura, kemudian menaruhnya di atas kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau duduk di situ mulai hari ini!"

_Emerald_ itu mengerjap dua kali, seketika wajah itu memerah, 'ba-bagaimana ini?' batinya.

Kepala merah muda itu menengok sedikit memandangi pemuda _raven_ tampan itu .

'Sakura, kau sangat menyebalkan!'

Sakura tersenyum kecut kala mengingat ucapan Sasuke tiga tahun lalu, rona kemerahan memudar begitu saja kala mengingat itu.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Pemuda _raven_ itu melirik pada gadis merah muda yang nampak gelisah di sebelahnya.

"Ino!" gadis merah muda itu mencolek gadis pirang yang duduk di depanya.

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, "apa?"

"Pinjamkan aku bolpoin, aku tak bawa!" bisik gadis merah muda itu, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran pemuda di sebelahnya.

Ino menggeleng. "Aku hanya bawa satu, coba kau tanya Sasuke," ucap Ino kemudian segera kembali menghadap ke depan karena merasakan tatapan tajam dari Umino Iruka guru yang saat ini mengajar.

Diam-diam sebuah serigai tipis terpatri di wajah cantik gadis pirang itu.

Sakura—gadis merah muda—melirik Sasuke, ia menggaruk pipinya pelan, entah kenapa semburat kemerahan muncul lagi di kedua belah pipinya.

"Sa-em, Uchiha-_san_!"

Sebelah alis pemuda itu naik, "hn?"Pemuda itu sedikit terusik dengan panggilan yang diberikan gadis merah muda di sebelahnya.

Sakura berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan keinginannya pada Sasuke, ia merasa Sasuke membencinya, dan apa pemuda itu mau meminjamkan miliknya untuk gadis itu?

"Em, bisa pinjami aku alat tulis?" gumam sakura.

Kepala merah mudanya tertunduk, ia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati 'bodoh, mana mungkin Sasuke mau meminjamkanya, Sakura bo—'

"Hn!" tangan kekar itu menjulurkan sebuah bolpoin berwarna hijau lumut pada gadis itu.

Sakura menengadahkan kepala, menatap _onyx_ kelam itu heran.

"Ck! Cepat ambil!" Sasuke yang tak betah dengan tatapan _emerald_ itu membuang muka.

Segera saja Sakura meraih bolpoin itu. "_A-arigatou_!" gumamnya gugup tak lupa dengan rona merah yang senantiasa terpatri di wajahnya.

Selalnjutnya mereka kembali sebuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Jidat! Ayo, ke kantin!" ajak Ino pada Sakura yang masih setia duduk di kursinya.

Bel waktu istirahat baru saja berbunyi.

"Em, eto, ano kau duluan saja, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Sakura menggaruk pipinya, ia memang tak pandai untuk berbohong dan Ino sadar betul tentang itu.

Gadis pirang itu menyerigai. "Oh, baiklah aku mengerti! Semoga berhasil!" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian meninggalkan gadis merah muda itu terbengong menatap pundaknya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

_Blush_!

'Sialan kau _Pig_!' batin Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura mengambil napas, menormalkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat, _emerald_-nya melirik Sasuke.

Ia bernapas lega saat mengetahui Sasuke masih asyik dengan _earphone_ di telinganya dan sama sekali tak memperhatikanya, karena yang menjadi pusat perhatian pemuda itu adalah sesuatu yang berada di luar sana.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, ia bersyukur bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat berdua dengan Sasuke, ya ... walau hanya ia yang menganggap 'berdua' sedangkan pemuda itu hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, bahkan mungkin Sasuke tak menyadari kalau gadis itu masih duduk di sana.

Tentu saja tidak begitu, diam-diam sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat, asal tahu saja, pemuda itu tak benar benar mendengarkan _earphone_, karena jika kalian tarik kabelnya, sebenarnya earphone itu tak terhubung pada apa pun.

Ide yang bagus Sasuke!

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Sakura, gadis merah muda itu cepat-cepat merapikan buku-buku setelah mendengar suara bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran di sekolah berbunyi.

Ia mengantongi bolpoin hijau lumut itu, kemudian menyampirkan tas selempang miliknya, dan berlari keluar kelas.

Tingkahnya itu membuat beberapa siswa di kelasnya memandangnya heran.

Termasuk sepasang _onyx_, yang terus memandang punggungnya sampai menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

"Ck ... ck ... ck ..." Ino menggelengkan kepala memandang Sakura, "anak itu!"

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Kaki jenjang itu berlari di sepanjang koridor, menimbulkan gema langkah yang cukup kuat.

Perlahan lahan, langkah kakinya melambat, dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan '**Klub Musik'**, tangan mungilnya memutar knop pintu coklat itu, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

_Emerald_-nya memandang sekeliling, tak ada siapa pun di sana, ia menyenderkan pundaknya pada dinding, menghela napas panjang.

Kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia taruh di kantung bajunya, sebuah bolpoin hijau lumut—milik Sasuke.

Kemudian mendekap bolpoin itu. "Syukurlah, aku mendapatkan ini!" gumamnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajah.

Ia tak ingin mengembalikan bolpoin itu pada Sasuke, ia ingin memilikinya, ia ingin menyimpan bolpoin itu.

"Untukku ya, Sasuke-_kun_!" ujarnya kemudian memasukkan kembali bolpoin itu ke dalam tas miliknya.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Naruto, pemuda _spiky_ itu memarkir sepedanya tepat di depan gerbang kecoklatan.

_Sapphire_-nya menatap para siswa yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang itu, mencari salah satu diantara mereka.

"Naruto!"

Pemuda itu menengok, menatap gadis pirang dengan _aquamarine_ indah.

"Yo! Ino—" Pemuda itu melirik seorang pemuda berambut nanas di sebelah gadis itu, "yo, Shikamaru!" sapanya pada pemuda itu.

"Yo!" jawab pemuda itu malas-malasan.

"Menunggu Sakura?" tanya Ino, yang dijawab oleh anggukkan dari pemuda pirang itu, "dia sedang latihan di ruang musik!"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Oh, iya! Tadi dia memang sudah bilang."

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Hahaha ... kau ini!" tawanya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hmm … ya sudah, kutunggu sampai dia selesai saja!"

Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa Naruto!"

"Sampai jumpa." Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Ino.

Kemudian setelah itu ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon, _sapphire_-nya masih mengawasi siswa-siswi yang berjalan keluar dari pagar.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Langit kini berwarna _orange_, menandakan hari telah sore.

Sakura, gadis berambut senada dengan permen kapas itu menatap jendela besar di hadapanya.

"_Senpai_!" Sepasang _emerald_ itu beralih pada pemuda berambut merah.

"Hm?" Pemuda yang sedang asik menekan tombol _keyboard-_nya itu menoleh.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya, ragu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Em, latihannya dilanjutkan besok bisa tidak? " _Emerald_-nya menatap ragu pemuda _babyface_ itu.

"Baiklah! Lagi pula sebentar lagi gelap, kan?" Pemuda itu memanggul ransel _dongker_ miliknya. "Tak baik gadis cantik pulang sendiri malam-malam!"

Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Ayo, kuantar!" tawar pemuda itu.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak usah, S_enpai_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok," tolaknya halus.

Sasori mengandeng tangan mungil gadis itu. "Ayolah! Rumahmu jauh, kan?" bujuknya.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya, sebenarnya ia tak ingin, tapi ia tidak enak menolak tawaran _senpai_ yang sangat baik menurutnya.

Sakura mengangguk, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda berambut merah itu, untuk mengenakan tas merah miliknya.

Sasori tersenyum menatapnya, kemudian mereka beriringan keluar dari ruang musik.

Perjalan mereka diisi dengan perbincangan kecil di antara mereka berdua.

"Sakura, kau ke depan duluan saja. Aku akan mengambil motorku dulu," ucap Sasori saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dekat gerbang.

Sakura mengangguk menuruti perkataan Sasori.

Gadis itu berjalan santai melewati gerbang kecoklatan, _emerald_-nya membulat seketika kala menatap pemandangan di hadapanya.

Gadis itu menautkan alis, menghampiri sebuah pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari gerbang yang baru saja ia lewati.

Menatap penuh arti pemuda pirang dengan baju kusam yang beristirahat di sana.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Dasar, _B__aka_! Sudah kubilang tak usah menjemputku!" gumamnya.

_Tin, tin__ ..._

Terdengar suara klakson motor, seketika gadis itu menoleh, menatap pemendara di balik helm merah itu.

Pengendara itu membuka kaca helmnya, menampilkan sepasang iris coklat miliknya. "Ayo!" ajaknya.

Sakura menggeleng, "_g__omen_, _Senpai_. Naruto sudah menjemputku, lain kali saja kita pulang bersama. Itu juga kalau _Senpai_ tidak keberatan."

"Naruto?" Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya.

"Iya." Sakura menunjuk pemuda pirang yang tertidur di bawah pohon.

Sasori menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Oh, ya sudah! Hati-hati, ya!" ujarnya seraya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Iya, _Senpai_ juga, ya?" balasnya.

Sasori mengangguk, kemudian menutup helmnya dan menjalankan motor itu.

"Hoaamm, Sakura-_chan_?" Pemuda pirang itu menguap, mengerjapkan _sapphire_-nya berkali-kali.

Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda itu. "Na-ru-to!" Ia mengeja nama pemuda itu dengan penuh penekanan.

Naruto menyengir.

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Kau ini!" Ia menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sembari tersenyum sumringah.

Bersambung…

* * *

Yo minna!

Ogenki?

Gomen fic ini terlantar #krik,

Untuk kedepannya saya usahain cepet #palsu.

Tapi beneran saya usahain kok hehe.

Oh iya gimana dengan chapter ini? give me review hehe

Sekian *peluk cium* /digampar reader ffn/


	4. Chapter 4 Sasuke

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, BAHASA TIDAK JELAS DSB kekurangan yang lain

**Please stay with me! : KURO MIE MI**

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

**No silent reader!**

**DLDR OKAY .-.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Sasuke…**

Jutaan kerlap-kerlip menempel indah pada kanfas hitam itu, membuat malam tak terasa terlalu gelap. Rembulan pun bersinar dengan terang, seakan tak mau kalah dengan cahaya kerlap-kerlip itu.

Angin malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menggerakan benda-benda dengan volume rendah untuk ikut bergoyang ria. Termasuk beberapa helai merah jambu yang kebetulan tergerai bebas, membuat angin dengan leluasa memainkannya.

Sang pemilik rambut—gadis dengan _dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna biru laut selutut—duduk menikmati belaian angin malam, matanya terpejam, merasakan sensasi nyaman yang merasuki dirinya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya bergoyang kedepan dan kebelakang bergantian, sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan senandung kecil menandakan ia benar-benar menikmati saat seperti itu.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil seorang pemuda pirang disebelah gadis tadi, _sapphire_-nya menatap penuh kagum gadis itu.

Sakura masih pada posisinya, "hm?" jawabnya pelan tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_, dengan rambut _spiky_ itu diam, namun kedua _sapphire_-nya masih memperhatikan Sakura dengan saksama.

Menyadari pemuda itu diam, Sakura memberhentikan aktifitasnya, menoleh kearah pemuda itu, "ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalany,"ti-tidak kok" tukasnya.

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, "_sou_ _ka_!" ujarnya kemudian menidurkan kepalanya pada lantai beralaskan tikar kecil disana.

Tempat itu merupakan pendopoh kecil yang berada di samping rumah Sakura, pendopoh itu menghadap kesebuah kebun kecil milik keluarganya, kebun yang menjadi pembatas antara rumah Sakura dengan rumah tetangganya, tempat itu menjadi salah satu tempat favorit mereka untuk menikmati pemandangan di malam hari.

"Em kau tau Naruto!" Sakura memandang lurus kedepan , "aku selalu berkhayal Sasuke-_kun_ sedang memperhatikan kita dari jendela itu." Telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk sebuah jendela pada bangunan mewah di sebelah kebun keluarganya.

Naruto mendengus pelan, kenapa hanya Sasuke dan Sasuke yang ada di pikiran Sakura, padahal ia yang selalu ada di sekitar gadis itu menjadi sosok yang paling dekat untuknya. Tapi kenapa nama Sasuke yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh Sakura? Apa gadis itu benar benar tak menyadari perasaan Naruto? Apa Sakura tak pernah sedikit saja menyebut namanya bukan pemuda itu?!

Kedua _emerald_ itu menerawang pada jendela tadi , "dia iri pada kita, dan ingin berada ditengah-tengah kita seperti dulu!" lanjutnya.

Sakura menengok saat menyadari tak ada respon dari orang yang diajak bicara. "Hey Naruto!"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunan singkatnya tadi, pemuda itu tersenyum tiga jari khasnya pada Sakura.

Huh! Kau tidak mendengarkanku yah!" Sakura menggembungkan pipi, berpura-pura kesal pada naruto.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "eh? Ti-tidak, tidak, tidak, aku mendengarkanmu kok Sakura-_chan_!"

"Hihihi," berikutnya Sakura terkikik pelan melihat reaksi sahabatnya. "Kau ini!" gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala masih sambil terkikik pelan.

naruto menghembuskan nafas, dirinya memang sudah biasa mendapat gurauan kecil yang menjadi cemilan saat mereka berkumpul bersama.

"E-em cukup!" Sakura berdehem pelan, berusaha menormalkan suaranya kembali, namun detik berikutnya gadis itu kembali tertawa karena melihat Naruto dengan wajah pasrah menatapnya.

"Hihihi, hentikan menatapku seperti itu _baka_! Wajahmu seperti orang belum makan berbulan-bulan hihihi," tangan mungil Sakura memegang perut langsingnya, merasakan sesuatu yang meggelitik dari dalam sana.

"HehSakura-_chan_ ! Kau terus tertawa kerena aku sejak tadi! Sekarang beri aku imbalan!" Naruto menyerigai licik.

Alis merah muda Sakura naik sebelah, gadis itu menatap dengan penuh tanya.

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya, seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura, memberikan sebuah isarat pada gadis itu.

"heh?" sakura yang memang masih gadis polos, dengan wajah innocent yang penuh dengan tanda tanya gadis menautkan alisnya.

Naruto masih terus menunjuk–tunjuk pipinya sendiri, "Cium!"

_Bletak_

Bukan sebuah ciuman yang didapatkan oleh pemuda _spiky_ itu, melainkan sebuah jitakan keras yang sukses mendarat didahinya. Sakura lah yang berhak disalahkan atas sebuah gundukan merah kecil di dahi Naruto. Gadis itu menatap garang Naruto, "kau mau apa tadi Na-ru-to-_kun_!" ucapnya dengan nada mengerikan.

Naruto bergedik, "mi-minum, aku mau mi-minum dulu." pemuda itu segera pergi dari hadapan Sakura, menghindari amukan gadis itu.

Sakura terkikik pelan melihat kepergian Naruto, beberapa detik berikutnya kikikan pelan itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum kecil. Gadis itu mengambil gitar putih gading dengan aksen bunga sakura mengitari lubang suaranya.

Menggenjreng gitar tersebut, satu kali, dua kali, kemudian memutar _tuning_-nya membetulkan nada yang terdengar sumbang. Seteah dirasa nada digitar itu telah benar semua, gadis itu menarik nafas, kemudian membuangnya.

"_Kimi to natsu no owari" _

"_Shourai no yume ooki na kibou wasurenai" _

"_Juunengo no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite"_

"_Saikou no omoide wo"_

Akhirnya malam hening itu ia isi dengan merdunya alunan petikan gitar juga suara lembut khasnya.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Naruto menuntun sepeda ontelnya pelan, wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira, walau dengan pakaian kusut dengan wajah kumal. Pemuda pirang itu melemparkan selembar Koran ke sebuah rumah. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan lagi dan melempar Koran itu ke rumah lain.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan!_" sapa Naruto saat melihat sahabat merah mudanya sedang meakukan pemanasan ringan di halaman rumah sederhana dengan cat warna kayu itu.

Sakura tersenyum, segera saja gadis itu megakhiri pemanasan ringnya, dan menghampiri pemuda pirang itu "_ohayou_ Naruto!" balasnya.

Sakura yang saat itu mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih polos dan celana pendek selutut juga sepatu _kets_ dengan garis merah pada pinggirnya berlari dengan pelan. "Ayo!" ajaknya padaNaruto.

Naruto mengikuti Sakura dari belakang sambil masih melemparkan Koran-koran itu pada masing-masing rumah di samping kanan maupun kirinya.

Tak sadar sepasang iris _onyx_ sedang memandangi mereka dari balik sebuah jendela kecil pada sebuah rumah yang terlihat paling mewah di kawasan itu.

.

.

"Huh, panas sekali yah"

Sakura menoleh, ia ikut mengelap keringat di wajahnya, "wajar saja ini kan musim panas Naruto!" ucapnya datar.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Sakura untuk menemani Naruto, mengantar Koran pagi di hari libur seperti saat ini.

Naruto mendengus, "aku benci musim panas!" katanya kesal, ia masih terus menuntun sepeda ontelnya, membagikan Koran-koran pada rumah-rumah di kanan atau kirinya.

Sakura terkik kecil, "kau ini aneh! Saat musim dingin bilang benci musim dingin, saat musim panas bilang sebaliknya."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "habis kalau musim panas sangat panas, maka musim dingin sangat dingin! Aku tak bisa berhadapan dengan sangat panas atau sangat dingin!"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, panas bukan main yang seolah memmbakar kulitnya, bahkan sekarang ia mengipas-kipaskan pelan tangan mungilnya di hadpan wajahnya, berusaha memberika hawa sejuk barang sedikit saja pada kulitnya.

Saat saat seperti ini yang paling dibutuhkann olehnya adalah. . .

_Emerald_ Sakura berbinar sempurna saat melihat sebuah kedai _ice_ _cream_ di seberang jalan. Gadis itu segera saja memasukan tangan mungilnya ke kantung celana pendek creamnya, merogoh isi kantong tersebut, dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, "Naruto! Beli _ice_ _cream_ yuk!" ajak gadis itu antusius.

Naruto terlihat ragu untuk menerima ajakan sahabatnya, pemuda itu memasukan tanganya kedalam kantung, merogoh isi kantung celana hijau lumut pendek yang ia kenakan, kosong tak ada satu peserpun disana. Pemuda iitu kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lesuh.

"Sudahlah aku yang traktir! Bulan lalu kau yang mentraktir es serut kan! Sekarang biar aku yang traktir!" gadis itu menyipit, memberikan sebuah senyum tulus pada sahabatnya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalany, "es serut?" gumamnya mengingat ingat apa yang tadi Sakura katakan. Namun seingatnya ia tak pernah meneraktir Sakura bulan lalu. Apa Sakura yang salah ingat atau dia yang lupa?

"Hey!—" panggil Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan kedai _ice_ _cream_ itu. Gadis itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya menunggu respon dari pemuda pirang itu, pasalnya Naruto belum beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Naruto menoleh. "Cepat kesini!" perintah Sakura, gadis itu menunjuki sebuak kedai _ice_ _cream_ yang di depanya berbaris orang-orang yang ingin membeli ice cream di kedai itu. Ternyata banyak yang sependapat bahwa musim panas enaknya menikmati _ice_ _cream_.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura, pemuda itu menatap antian di depan kedai, antian yang panjang menurutnya, "tch! Panjang sekali" ujarnya malas.

Sakura ikut memandang kedai _ice_ _cream_ itu, "tentu saja! Mereka juga merasakan kepanasan yang sama dengan mu, makanya mereka semua ada di sini—" Sakura menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Naruto "Ini, kau yang beli yah!" gadis itu tersenyum simpul pada Naruto.

Naruto mendesah panjang, membayangkan dirinya harus berdiri di paling belakang antian, membuat dirinya malas untuk bergerak satu langkah pun.

Sebenarnya mudah saja, tak usah dibayangkan tetapi langsung saja mencobanya, tapi memang Naruto yang kelewat malasnya, ditambah cuaca yang sangat panas membuat kemalasanya menjadi sangat-sangat malas.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "sudah cepat! Nanti aka nada lebih banyak orang lagi!" gadis itu mendorong pudak Naruto, memaksa pemuda itu untuk melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama,Naruto akhirnya menurut. Pemuda itu berdiri di belakng sekitar Sembilan belas orang. Wajahnya terlihat mau tidak mau mengantri sepanjanng itu.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, gadis itu melirik ke meja-meja bundar dengan payung besar di atasnya. Hampir semua meja-meja itu telah diisi oleh orang lain. Dirinya butuh waktu lama untuk mencari meja kosong disana. "Ah itu dia!" gadis itu bergumam senang saat menatap sebuah meja bundar dengan tiga buah kursi dan sebuah payung besar menutupi atasnya.

Segera saja gadis itu menuju temapat itu.

_Brak_

Sakura meringis pelan saat merasaan sesuatu menyenggol tubuhnya.

"Aduh sakit!" ringis seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut _indigo_ yang terduduk dilantai, sudut matanya terlihat mengeluarkan air mata.

Sakura langsung menjongkokan dirinya di depan gadis itu, " kau tidak apa apa?" tanyanya khawatir pada gadis kecil itu. Ia menjulirkan tanganya membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Sakura, tangan mungilnya yang sebelah lagi mengelap bulir air matanya.

"Hanabi!"

Gadis kecil bernama Hanabi itu menoleh. Mendapati _replica_ dirinya dalam bentuk remaja sedang berlari kecil kearahnya "_Onee_-_chan_!" gumamnya.

Sakura ikut menoleh, dirinya menatap gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan sepasang mata _lavender_ lembut sedang berjalan kearahnya. sangat mirip dengan gadis kecil yang baru saja menabraknya, bedanya gadis kecil di hadapanya tidak berponi, sedangkan gadis remaja itu berponi depan, menambah kesan imut di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari!" ujar wanita itu lembut, namun dengan nada khawatir dan sedikit kekesalan tersirat disana.

Hanabi menundukan kepala,"aku ingin _ice_ _cream_ _Nee!_" ujar gadis itu lesuh.

Gadis itu berjongkok di depan adiknya, "kan bisa bilang pada _Onee_-_chan_! Nanti biar _Onee_-_chan_ yang belikan!" suara gadis itu terdengar sangat lembut.

"Em, gomene _Onee_-_chan_!" ujar Hanabi pelan. Gadis yang dipanggil _onee_-_chan_ hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengguk pelan, kemudian kedua _lavender_ gadis itu memandang Sakura lembut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung membalasnya.

"AkuHinata," ujar gadis itu seraya berdiri, "Hyuga Hinata" ulangnya seraya menjulurkan tangan.

Sakura menyambut tangan gadis itu, "Haruno Sakura" balasnya.

Hinata tersenyum, "terima kasih telah menolong adiku! Maaf dia merepotkan" gadis itu ber-_ojigi_ singkat.

Sakura balas tersenyum, "ah, tidak, tadi aku yang tak sengaja menabraknya, maafkan aku yah, adik kecil," Sakura tersenyum ramah pada Hanabi.

"Dua _ice_ _cream_ datang!" Naruto berteriak gembira, pemuda itu memega dua _cone_ _ice_ _cream_ dengan warna yang berbeda. "Eh?" _sapphire_-nya terlihat bingung kala memandang orang-orang yang bersama Sakura.

Sakura tak memusingkan perubahan ekspresi Naruto, gadis itu segera saja mengambil _cone_ _ice_ _cream_ yang berwarna putih, "ini untuk mu!" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan _ice_ _cream_ rasa tiramisu itu pada Hanabi.

_Lavender_ Hanabi langsung berbinar senang, tanganmungilnya malu-malu menggampai _ice_ _cream_ itu.

"Sudah ambil saja!" ujar Sakura dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan _ice_ _cream_ itu berhasil diambil Hanabi, "_arigatou_ Sakura _onee_-_chan_!" ucapnya senang.

Sakura mengguk kemudian tersenyum, "_dou_ _ita_ Hanabi-_chan,_" balasnya.

Hinata berojigi sekali lagi, "_arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ Haruno-_san_, maaf merepotkan mu!" gadis itu benar-benar merasa tidak enak, ia baru mengenal Sakura tetepi ia sudah merepotkan gadis itu.

Naruto yang masih bingung dengan situasi sekarang memilih untuk diam, tak mau ikut andil dalam hal ini.

"Ah, tidak apa! Em panggil aku Sakura saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Hinata bagaimana?" Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"hinata!"

_Deg_

Suara itu benar-benar Sakura kenal, suara berat dengan intonasi dingin dan datar seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Uchiha Sasuke melirik Sakura, dan Naruto singkat, kemudian memandang kedua gadis dengan mata _lavender_ itu bergantian, tatapanya mengatakan ia telah bosan menunggu.

"Sudah kubilang tak tunggu dimobil saja!" omel Hinata, gadis itu menghela nafas, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemuda raven itu.

Sakura merasakan dadanya mulai sesak sekarang, jantungnya berpacu tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Rasa seolah-olah benda pepompa darah itu ingin terpental keluar dari dadanya.

"Em Sakura-_chan_, aku harus pergi sekarang, sekali lagi arigatou yah"gadis itu kembali ber-_ojigi_ didepan sakura, "jaa-na!" ujarnya kemudian menarik tangan hanabi menuju pemuda _raven_ dengan jaket biru donker, pemuda itu menyender dengan gaya angkuh khasnya pada sebuah mobil _silver_ yang terparkir di tepi jalan

Sakura diam mematung, memandang punggung mereka nanar. Hatinya nyeri, rasanya benar-benar seperti dicabik-cabik dan hancur kemudian diinjak-injak, sakit sekali.

_Puk_.

Sakura merasakan tepukan pelan dipundaknya, gadis itu menoleh, mendapati kedua _sapphire_ bening itu menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir. Gadis itu menggeleng berusaha meyakinkan ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi jangan berfikir pemuda _spiky_ itu percaya bagitu saja, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu, atau bepura-pura bodoh. Hey Haruno Sakura itu sahabatnya sejak kecil! Ia mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun.

Pemuda itu tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya sekarang ini. sakit itu pasti, bagaimana perasaan mu jika orang yang kau sukai pergi dengan gadis lain? Sakit kan? Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk diam, membiarkan Sakura menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tapi tak membiarkan gadis itu sendirian, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Sakura sendirian menghadapi semua ini. Ia akan selalu ada disana untuknya, walau sama sekali tak akan pernah dilihat oleh gadis itu.

"Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, membawa gadis itu pada sepeda ontel miliknya.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, menyembunyikan kedua mata bengkaknya dalam bantal itu.

Kamar merah jambunya terlihat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Seprai hijau lumutnya tak terpasang dengan rapih, bantal-bantal berserakan di lantai, karpet bermotif _wood_ yang meapisi lantai tempat tidurnya terihat miring, buku-bukunya berserakan di atas meja. Jika ada orang masuk ke ruangan itu pasti orang itu akan berfikir bahwa baru saja terjadi gempa lokal di kamar gadis itu.

Namun pada kenyataannya gadis itulah pelaku utamanya, dia yang bertanggung jawab tetang apa yang terjadi di kamarnya saat ini. semua karena hatinya benar-benar sakit, benar-benar terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Dan tempat ternyaman untuk melampiaskan hal itu adalah kamarnya tentu saja.

Gadis itu kembali terisak kuat, beruntung di rumahnya saat ini tidak ada siapapun. Ibunya sedang bekerja dan baru akan pulang sore nanti, sedangkan ayahnya yah kalian tahu lah, ia baru kehilangan ayah tercintanya. Jadi dia bebas untuk berteriak –teriak mengeluarkan semua rasa sakitnya, tanpa perlu memusingkan ibunya nanti akan mengkhatirkanya karena itu.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau datang ke kehidupanku?" gerutunya geram.

"Kenapa kau harus masuk ke dalam kehidupanku?" kini nada suaranya memelan.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu sampai seperti ini?" bisiknya pelan.

Gadis itu menjambak rambut merah-mudanya frustasi "kenapa? kenapa aku harus mencintaimu? Kenapa hanya kau Sasuke? Kenapa?" pekiknya frustasi.

"Ini menyakitkan"

.

.

Naruto menyender pada pintu merah muda itu, mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan gadis yang sedang memekik di dalam ruangan yang berada dibalik pintu itu.

Sebenarnya setelah mengantar gadis itu pulang tadi, Naruto belum langsung pulang, pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura mengayuh sepedanya, kemudian kembali ke rumah Sakura. Ia tahu gadis itu pasti akan langsung berlari ke kamarnya, dan pasti gadis itu lupa mengunci pintu depan. Jadi mudah saja pemuda itu untuk masuk.

"Hisk! Aku memang bodoh." terdengar lagi suara penuh luka itu.

Kemudian detik berikutnya erangan keras terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu.

Rahang Naruto benar-benar mengeras, tanganya mengepal, membuat urat-urat tanganya keluar. Ia benar-benar geram pada pemuda yang membuat sahabatnya sampai seperti itu. "Teme!" gumamnya pelan seraya meninju tembok di sampingnya, dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Mengayuh sepeda ontelnya dengan kasar menuju sebuah rumah mewah, rumah yang bertuliskan Uchiha pada papan kayu di samping pagarnya.

Bersambung…

* * *

.

.

Yo minna..

#krik

Please stay with me chap 4 is up.. yey *di gaplok.

Lama yah? Lama gak sih upnya? (author yang tidak bertanggung jawab)

Chap ini? typonya gimana? Semoga semakin membaik haha… oh ya masih ada gak sih yang ngikutin fic ini?

Kalo gak ada mau saya hiatusin apa didiscontinue ajah yah*disate*

Rencananya mau focus sama **repent and change** dulu..

Ah tapi selagi masih ada yang member saya semangat melalui colom review, satu atau dua *plak insyaallah akan saya up secepatnya. Secepat yang saya bisa maksutnya.

Oh iya di chap kemarin saya lupa balas review, gomenesai *ojigi

Anak singkong: gomen, kalau ini gimana typonya? Confliknya? R AND R okay ^^

Sasusaku kira: iya, sasuke sama sakura itu saling kenal. Sasusakusaso yah.. em rahasia author *plak  
review lagi yah ^^

Yukarinda: hey arigatou, ini udah up ^^ **r** lagi yah

Sasusaku uchiha: makasih yah #pelukcium, hihi naruto kasihan yah, tapi naruto itu kuat, dia pasti mampu ngelewatin cobaan author #dirasegan.. hihi iya nanti aka nada yang menjadi pengisi hati naruto kok.. sasusaku romance yah, saya mau memperlihatkan confliknya dulu baru mendekatkan mereka. Perlahan-lahan. Udah up R and R lagi yah ^^

Thanks for all

Mey be many flaws in this fic, BUT I HAVE TRIED HART TO MAKE THIS

Arigatou

Kuro mie mi XD


End file.
